Technical Field
The present invention relates to a positioning technology, and in particular, to methods for indoor positioning and apparatuses using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional indoor positioning depends on wireless communications devices with angle-detection units, such as WiFi or Bluetooth devices, and achieves a high precision by an angle-of-arrival measurement. However, when a heavy deployment to cover a wide range of space is needed, it is not only expensive but also consumes excessive battery power to equip such wireless communications devices. Thus, it is desirable to have methods for indoor positioning and apparatuses using the same to reduce the deployment cost and the battery power consumption.